It Seems So Slow
by Nerdy Go Go Dancer
Summary: Time travel. It's a cornucopia of disturbing concepts.


**[Fanfic]**

Title: It Seems So Slow

Characters: Barry, Wally, Mary, Rudolph

Necessary Warnings: Language and mentions of abuse

**A/N1: **Thank you for visiting this awesome fic. And as you can see I've written this fic along with Go Go Gadget Slash. I love writing this with her and seriously if one screws up the other makes it better. Now for this fic It's basically the most awesomest I've ever done so far with all the fighting, flashbacks, and other stuff.

**A/N2:** So so you picked our shiny new fic, ain't it pretty? I know right? So anyhow this fic I wrote with the lovely Nerdy Ninja in Training, for serious she's way cool. This plot gets kinda confusing on a count of the whole time traveling thing but if you've been reading DC for a while I suppose it can't be anymore confusing then all the Alternate Universes/Realities/Earths...yeah. So enjoy cause this shit gets good.

**.:.**

Wally was fuming. No, not fuming outraged. He was practically throwing his clothes in his suitcase. It's not that he didn't want to move in with Barry but it's because he_ had_ to move in with him.

"Wally-"

He was sick of hearing their shit.

"I'm sorry-"

Sick of them.

"that it had to be this-"

Sick of being here.

"Shut up." That was all he had to say to her to shut her mouth and it worked. It was really funny to see hurt on his mother's face.

He was sick of her excuses.

_[2006, age 10]_

"_What are you doing?" Wally jumped at the sound of his Mom's voice and quickly hid the concealer behind his back. _

_He didn't look at his mother, he knew she would tell him to suck it up, to try not to hide the bruises. _

_She had grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. She gasped and moved her fingers lightly over the black and blue marks. Wally grimaces as her fingers ghosted over the bruise on his cheek._

"_Wally...When did this happen?"_

_He looks up at her the same time she reaches for the concealer. She started putting it on his face but didn't say anything else. _

_He was just surprised she was actually doing this... _

She just had to chose now to finally help protect him, just finally started to love him. (And even then in her world that meant sending him away)

_[2010 age 14]_

"_You don't know what I've done for you!"_

"_What have you done for me!"_ _Wally had yelled right back._

"_You don't know what I've been through!" Rudy yelled._

"_You don't know **what** I've been through!" Wally was shaking with anger,and pointed to his mother in the corner,"What kind of man hits the woman he loves? What kind of man-"_

"_What would you know about being a man?" Rudy interrupted. And that had been it for Wally. _

_He's moving before he even thinks about it and even faster then his dad has any chance of retaliating because before the older man even blinks Wally's fist has connected with his nose. There's a warm spurt of blood trickling down the side of his father's face and the man looks as surprised as Wally feels._

_His mother gasps horrified and Wally staring at his fist like it's grown an extra arm, confused, but delighted at the same time because of that rush of raw power that surges to the pit of his stomach at the look of fear etched across his father's face. Because for the first time after living in fear of the old man he's finally fought back. It felt good, almost too good to be true._

"_Go to your room." Rudolph says voice shaking with either rage or fear or maybe both, Wally can't tell._

"_No," Wally says, and Rudolph chokes out a curse and levels Wally with a glare that had usually worked on him, but not this time. "Are you gonna make me?" Wally challenges his father, smirking at the older man._

_It's the first time Wally's ever hit his dad and it won't be the last. _

"Mom," Wally breathes softly and it's very rare that he's like this, all vulnerable and open, Marry can't look him in the eyes. "Come with me, you don't have to stay." he sighs softly and and tries to catch his mother's eye but she's not looking at him.

"I can't Wally." she mumbles softly, and instantly Wally's face is all angry and hard lines again.

"Why not?" he hisses through clenched teeth and he's almost shaking, barely keeping it together.

"Because I love him." she says softly and she expects the snort she gets for that comment, deserves it because she knows Wally will never understand, no one will, things weren't as cut and dry or black and white as people liked to think, there were always shades of grey.

"After everything he's done to you, to me, that's your excuse?" Wally's almost shouting he's so angry, "You love him?" Mary flinches away from her son's tone and watches her nervous fidgeting hands instead.

"He loves me too." she points out like somehow that' s going to make things better. like saying that he loves her will somehow make him into a person instead of the twisted angry monster he really was, Wally isn't buying it.

"He's got a funny way of showing it." he bites out and God his voice is so bitter, Mary doesn't know what to say. But it doesn't matter as soon as she opens her mouth Wally shuts her down anyway "Just save it okay there is absolutely nothing you could say that could possibly make this moment okay." he's turning away from her now, and Mary's on the verge of tears.

He's walking over to Barry, who's waiting by the car and Wally's grateful that at least he doesn't try to fix everything with hugs and positive thinking, he stays out of it for the most part and watches the scene play out silent and tense. He looks mad almost, and Wally's can't blame him after everything his mom's put him through...

And even then Barry doesn't know the whole story only what Wally was willing to tell him, there was just too much there and Wally doesn't even want to think about that right now because he's so angry at his father at his mother at himself at everything and he's trying to keep it together, he's barely hanging on as it is.

_[2011 Age 15]_

"_What you think you can come into my house and order me around?" Rudolph's voice is booming and there's a vein sticking out the side of his neck his face is a splotchy purple and Wally smirks the man is infuriated and Wally is delighted._

"_It wasn't an order it was a suggestion." he says lightly smoothly and as predicted his father's face turns an even deeper shade of purple "And yeah," Wally adds because he loves torturing his father like this, it's only fair because his dad has been terrorizing him for the better part of fifteen years. Wally's just started to fight back, just started to have fun._

"_As long as you live under my roof-"_

"_I have to follow your rules?" Wally finishes and snorts. "Yeah, how 'bout no?" he asks voice heavy with sarcasm and it's enough for what little control his father has to snap._

_He's aiming a big meaty fist at Wally his swings are wild and easy enough to dodge which infuriates his father even more; it doesn't matter how powerful his swings are, Wally's just to fast for him._

"_Have you forgotten what I can do?, how can you expect to land a punch on the fastest kid alive?" Wally asks lips twisted into a menacing smirk, like the one he gets when he's bout to do something particularly wicked._

_But he doesn't get the chance because the soft voice of his mother calls out to him, she sounds so tiny and scared, Wally's chest tightens slightly in response._

"_Wally," she says softly so softly, the poor woman's so broken down it's amazing she's still sane. "Maybe you should just go."_

_And whatever it was in Wally's chest that tightened hardness and drops like a stone in the pit of his stomach, "Go?" she wants him to leave, she was getting rid of Wally instead of the real problem. And honestly Wally's put up with a lot over the years but this, this was too much._

"_You want me to 'go'?" he says slowly voice shaking as he tries to quell the rage reelling inside his mind._

"_Yes, your Uncle Barry will be here soon for you." she says and God her voice sounded so broken but Wally doesn't really care because she did this to herself. "You should start packing." she suggests lightly and Wally's so pissed off he's actually vibrating a little._

_It takes a lot more effort then it should have to walk steadily out of the room and away from his father, he looks more than a little smug, and up to his room to pack, his mother not far behind._

But of course things couldn't be that simple, Wally couldn't just walk to the car get in and drive off, of course his dad had to be waiting for him, because Rudolph West didn't just let things go. The man was a stubborn old bastard who kept pushing and pushing and taking until you had nothing left. Until you were nothing. And Wally have fought back, that made him dangerous, and even though Rudolph was scared he wasn't about to back down. (He had actually letting Wally go counted but that didn't mean he had to act like he did)

"Leaving so soon?"

"No, I'm checking out." Even though it would've been easier not to fight but, what was the harm of having a little fun before he left? "The service sucks, there's an asshole in AB, and not only that but this place could rot in hell for all I care." And with each word he said he could see Rudolph's face turn a few different colors.

"Unless I get a refund I won't be coming back." But then again, fighting is not always the best answer.

"You don't need anything from us." His father hissed. The more words coming out of their mouths the more closer they were at each other's necks.

"Yeah, I've got nothing as it is. I won't expect you to do or give anything that you haven't before."

"I've done-"

"Nothing. You haven't done shit. All you've accomplished is-"

"You ready to go, I see?" Barry asks looking straight at his father. And seeing their close position Wally quickly stepped away and went to Barry.

"Barry, you're here already? What, don't I get a kiss?"

Barry's so furious when Wally asks the unexpected question he doesn't even think when he answers "Later."

"But I was waiting for you all da-"

Barry quickly grabbed Wally and Kissed him lightly on the nose. When he pulled back he couldn't help but want to laugh at Wally's face. Wally's eyes are wide, and is he blushing? "Better? Go wait for me in the car."

Wally stares dumbstruck back at Barry but does as he's told and goes to the car. Barry watches him go just in case he feels the need to come back.

"Wow, Barry didn't know you two were _that_ close." Bary turns around to see Rudy looking at him, eyes full of disgust.

"Closer than you are." Barry smirked, Rudy was just too easy to piss off. No wonder Wally liked it.

Rudy was turning a shade of purple, and Barry couldn't help but push him over his limit. "Way closer. Hey, did you know that one spot on Wally's shoulder has a-"

Rudy let's out a monstrous growl fists swinging fast, but not fast enough, at Barry who catches Rudy's meats fist in his own hand, he applies pressure not enough to break anything but enough to cause some pain. Which only seems to anger Rudy further.

"Do you think that makes this any better? You just proved to me that you would hurt that boy at anytime you fucking please. I could take your ass to jail right now. Plus, I've just witnessed violence first hand, I would be able to testify in court."

"Barry-" Wally hops out of the car and pulls Barry away from Rudy. "We should leave." Wally whispers in Barry's ear.

Barry looks down at the hand that has a tight grip on his arm. Then back at Rudy.

"Barry." Wally hisses.

He looked back at Wally and could tell all the teen wanted was to leave. He frowned, he shouldn't have let this go on.

They both turn and get into the car. As they leave Wally rolls down the window and flips off Rudy.

Barry wanted to laugh but then he saw Wally watch the house as it faded away. He can't help but think about what Wally had to go through...


End file.
